Lightning in the Flames
by george's firework
Summary: We know the story of Harry, Hermione, and Ron but there are other characters in the series that weren't covered so thoroughly. This is the story of two twins by the names of Gred and Forge, so sit down and listen closely.
1. Haunted

**Keyword: Haunted**

"Oi, George, give me back my scarf." Fred was bent in half, his head buried in his trunk and his bottom waving about in the air as he hunted around to make sure he hadn't just misplaced his scarf in the depths of his trunk.

"Ah, Freddie, I don't have your scarf," George replied from his perch on Lee's bed. "You could try Summoning it – although you'd probably result in strangling yourself – or you could go get Charlie and ask him to do it for you."

"Or I could keep questioning who's stolen my scarf," Fred replied, emerging from his trunk with a sock attached to his head. "Lee, Mitch, Robbie? Have you guys seen it anywhere?" Fred questioned and was met by a resounding chorus of head shaking and shrugging.

"Fred, why don't you just…"

"Go without it?" Fred finished his twin's sentence and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Please, we both know I'm the stubborn twin. I shall find…" Fred suddenly stood up, a thoughtful look on his face. Well, it didn't look so much thoughtful as constipated…

"Freddie? You alright? Did you have something dodgy at breakfast?" George asked, worried by his twin's sudden change in demeanour. Fred shook his head and slowly paced the entire room, unaware of the eyes of his bemused roommates watching his every step.

"Earth to Fred Weasley…" Lee said slowly, after several minutes of silence. Fred snapped out of his reverie and grinned up at them.

"Our room's haunted," he announced happily. "You all saw the ghosts at the Sorting – I'm willing to bet one of them has stolen my scarf." There was a general groan and eye roll from the occupants of the room and Fred frowned at them.

"As great as a theory as that is, Freddie, I'm going to have to go with the idea that you slept with your scarf on last night." George darted over to Fred's bed and tugged the red and gold scarf from beneath the overly fluffy pillow. "Why you were sleeping with your scarf on is beyond me."

**So, some of you may have read my LilySeverus Worth A Thousand Words - a collection of chapters based on the relationship between Lily and Severus, staying as canon as possible, and following the moments J.K. didn't cover (if you haven't read it, you should ;)). Well, basically this is similar but with different prompts and the infamous Weasley twins instead Review if you enjoyed :)**


	2. Clock

**Keyword: Clock**

There was a load crash from upstairs, followed by a scream, and a series of thundering footsteps on the stairs leading to the second floor where Fred and George's bedroom could be located. Molly sighed and turned, with a shake of her head, to her guest.

"You really do have quite the handful with those twins, don't you?" Anita Lovegood smiled charmingly at Molly over her cup of tea and Molly nodded back, just counting down the moments in her head until one of her children would appear and start complaining about which twin did this and which twin did that.

"Arthur and I were rather foolish to believe we could handle more children on top of the three we already had – but Bill and Charlie weren't as troublesome, and Percy was such an angelic child. How's Luna doing? Has she started walking yet? Ginny made an attempt the other day but ending up falling over and is now scared to try again." Anita chuckled lightly and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a ten year old Charlie stomping down into the kitchen.

"Mum, they put fireworks in my room again," he complained, gently rubbing a burn mark on his hand. Sighing, Molly pulled her second eldest close to her, tapped the burn with her wand, and then smiled up at him as it disappeared.

"All better," she said and he nodded, beamed at her, and then disappeared to find Bill who was watching Ginny.

"You should get a stop for that clock of yours which says 'About to prank someone'," Anita commented with a lilting laugh just as Fred and George appeared at the door, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Nah, 'cause then our hand would never be anywhere else!" They commented simultaneously and ran into the garden before Molly could stop them. There was another loud crash from upstairs, this time from the direction of Ron's room, and Molly sighed. She could deal with a ten year old Charlie who had been pranked, but a three year old Ron was a different matter…

**Review if you think there should be an About to Prank Someone time on the clock ;)**


	3. Stare

**Keyword: Stare**

Lee chuckled slightly as he watched his two best friends stare each other down on the platform where a small crowd had gather around them. It was the beginning of their second year and it was almost time for them to get on the train, but Fred and George had decided to have a bit of fun first.

"Who're you?" They said to each other at the same time and then their expressions dropped into identical faces of shock.

"I asked you first," they said together and the crowd around them laughed as both boys brought up a hand at the same time and waved. They both frowned and brought up their other hand and pressed them together, so they were standing leaning on each other's hands. Several people in the crowd were in complete stitches as the twins continued their little sketch.

"No, I asked you first," both twins replied insistently and Lee laughed from where he was leaning against the train watching. He wasn't one to be mushy but he wasn't afraid to admit that he'd missed them during the holiday. They'd written to each other of course, letters full of jokes and great plans for the year ahead, but it wasn't the same as actually being with them. Besides, he was one of the few people who could tell them apart in person – it was impossible by letter.

"We're identical," Fred and George commented absently at the same time, still making random gestures together. They had the crowd in the palms of their hands; Lee could see that just from the way that the laughing people were watching them, completely enraptured in their little performance.

"Wicked!" Both twins cried and then turned away and did several ridiculous synchronised bows as the crowd cheered. At that moment, Molly burst into the small crowd and bustled Fred and George away whilst lecturing them about how they should be on the train, getting ready to leave, not "gallivanting on the platform".

**Review, and Fred and George will stare at you as if you're their lost triplet ;)**


	4. Sliding

**Keyword: Sliding**

"WHY HASN'T THIS MATCH BEEN CANCELLED?" Fred roared at Oliver as he whacked a Bludger away from the Keeper. The rain was absolutely hammering it down and the crowd didn't have a single clue what was going on – Lee had given up on trying to follow the match and was instead happily chatting to Professor Flitwick about Umbrella charms.

"I KEEP NEARLY SLIDING OFF MY BROOM!" George bellowed from the other side of Oliver, peering past him and searching for any Bludgers or Slytherins.

"THIS IS SUICIDAL!" The twins screamed together as one of the Slytherin Chasers appeared out of nowhere, pelting towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"You guys were so brave! I would never have been able to play so well in such horrible weather! Weren't you so scared you would fall off your brooms?" A cluster of admiring girls surrounded the twins as the victorious team made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Well, ladies, talent as such demands flattery from lesser and we knew we couldn't disappoint you all," one of the twins said cockily and the girls all giggled obnoxiously loudly. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee, who were all trailing behind, winced collectively.

"Not that they aren't lapping this up or anything," Alicia grumbled as the twins started making even more of a show of it, kissing hands and bowing low to every girl who said a word.

"Looks like Oliver's getting jealous," Katie commented with a chuckle, gesturing to where Oliver was sitting grumpily in a corner, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand as he glared over at Fred and George's little crowd of fans.

"Next year, girls, that will be us surrounded by admiring boys," Angelina resolved firmly. "We'll be the star Chasers, and they won't be able to get enough." The girls all nodded decidedly and Lee muttered something under his breath and went to join Oliver in the corner.

**Review if you'd be one of the admiring girls surrounding Fred and George ;) Or if you'll be one of the admiring boys surrounding Angelina, Alicia and Katie next year ;)**


	5. Dark Room

**Keywords: Dark room**

"And as you can see, the downstairs room is very large and spacious…" Fred and George trailed behind the estate agent who had been droning on and on for half an hour about everything she could think to talk about, from the colour of the ceiling to the way the light hit the floor "just so". It was the Christmas holiday and instead of studying for their NEWTs at Lee's house like they'd told their mother, Fred and George were looking around shops in Diagon Alley.

"And if you come this way, you'll see that there is a smaller room which could be used for storage…" The estate agent was wandering away and the twins exchanged a glance, rolled their eyes, and left the shop.

"George, we're never going to find a place," Fred sighed as the two tucked their hands into their pockets and strolled down the street, keeping a wary eye out for anyone they might know who would tell their mother what they were up to.

"Hey, stay positive. We've still got one more potential place to look at," George commented cheerfully as they made their way to number 93 where the seventh estate agent of the day awaited. "You know, I really can't believe we're doing this. We've been planning it for so long." The twins grinned at each other and stepped into the latest empty shop where they were greeted by a small, portly man called Lennie.

"Okay, I'll give you a quick description and then let you go to look around. As you can see, this is a roomy shop; plenty of shelves; high-ceiling so you can stock lots of products in here; there are two extra rooms, a room which is about half the size of this which you could use for a storage room, and down those stairs is a sort of basement thing. Of course there's also the flat above the shop but I take it you want to decide about the actual shop before looking at living places." Lennie nodded to them both and Fred and George raised their eyebrows at each other happily and immediately headed towards the steps Lennie had gestured to.

The two peered into the dark room, and then turned and beamed at each other. This would be the perfect place for experiments. Simultaneously they turned towards Lennie.

"Name your price," they chorused.

**Review if you'd like to experiment in Fred and George's dark room ;) And get your heads out of the gutter, I meant that in a purely platonic way...**

**You may have noticed I've been changing my pen-name a lot recently, could you guys help me out and vote on the poll on my profile? I just can't decide!**


	6. Crying

**Keyword: Crying**

"Georgie? Georgie?" Fred plonked himself down beside his brother and peered right in his face. "George, please stop crying. Merlin, I wish you could see me." He attempted to prod his brother's face but his finger just went through and he frowned. George shivered slightly.

Sighing, Fred hauled himself off the sofa and floated around the room, sneezing and then chuckling to himself – he'd had no idea that spirits could sneeze. He wondered if ghosts could sneeze.

"Couldn't you at least dust, if you're not going to open the shop?" Fred reprimanded, gliding back towards his brother and settling on the chair beside him again. "I mean, I get that seeing other people makes you a depressed lump of flesh – even more so than when you don't see people – but you could at least keep our livelihood _clean_… Merlin, never let me say that again." He shook his head, sat silently for a minute, and then blew a loud raspberry in George's ear.

"Fred…" George mumbled and for a glowing moment of hope, Fred thought his twin had actually heard him, but his hope quickly vanished as he noticed that George was now staring forlornly at the mirror over the fire.

"Georgie, this really is not a good attitude," Fred scolded. "Would you stop thinking of yourself and your depression at losing your more handsome brother? I'M STILL HERE, YOU DOLT. Although, is it selfish of me to wish you were here with me, like, actually able to talk to me? Of course it'd be better if I were still alive, but I'll settle for anything. The spirit world creeps me out – as nice as everyone is. You know, there's all sorts of stuff floating around here. I saw Mad-Eye's real leg the other day… Hey, I wonder if your ear's around here somewhere…" Fred grinned to himself and looked around. "I wonder if you'll be able to hear me through it…"


	7. An Announcement

**Prompt: "I have an announcement to make!"**

"Just do it."

"I don't want to do it."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Pansy."

"Twat."

"Coward."

"Dolt."

"Wuss."

"Tit." The two brothers frowned at each other for a moment, hit each other lightly on the shoulders for several moments, and then stood facing each other down for an even longer moment before Fred finally shoved George in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Just do it," he sighed. "It's not that big a deal, and besides you have to do this – you lost the bet."

"I'm never going to make a bet with you again," George muttered as Fred pushed him over to the Gryffindor table and forced him up onto the bench. At Fred's raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes and climbed onto the table, ignoring the protests from the staff table and the students whose lunch he was standing on.

"I have an announcement to make!" He called loudly, walking down the length of the Gryffindor table until he was standing in front of Katie Bell. Fred had followed him happily, also on the table, but at this point he jumped off and slung a casual arm around Angelina's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged him off but he just grinned and kissed her cheek noisily.

"That you're gay? We've known that for a while, mate," Lee called and sniggers travelled around the Great Hall as George flipped Lee off.

"My brother and I had a bet about who would get a date for the Yule Ball first and he, being the charming git that he is, pulled it off first so now I've got to publicly voice an embarrassing thing about myself. When I first came to Hogwarts, and I swore on pain of death not to tell anyone this apart from Fred so just know that you'll all be dead tomorrow, I had a crush on Professor Sinistra…" he mumbled and then blushed furiously as the hall erupted into laughter and catcalls.

"He's not finished yet!" Fred called and the hall went silent again. George glared at his brother.

"The person who lost the bet also had to ask someone to be their date in front of everyone, which I don't mind doing quite so much. So, Katie Bell, beautiful, stunning, amazing Katie…"

"Laying it on thick much?" Angelina teased.

"Shut up. Katie Bell, would you do me the honour of being my date to the Yule Ball?" George, apparently over his earlier embarrassment, bowed low to Katie who blushed and giggled.

"Of course I will, you goofball. As long as you're not still crushing on Professor Sinistra." She pulled him off the table onto the bench beside her as the hall laughed again.


	8. Wink

**Keyword: Wink**

"That's great, Tonks, you just keep doing that and he might notice you eventually," Bill said teasingly to Tonks who was sitting at their kitchen table, looking very small and different to compared to all the red hair surrounding her. Lately she'd been experimenting more with her hair style and colour and, at the moment, she was managing to clash with every single person there with her brilliant pink hair.

Charlie chuckled and winked at his best friend as she went into yet another tirade about a different boy – this wasn't the one she had a crush on, this one was one who had tried to push her off her broom. Fred and George had bored of the conversation quickly and were sitting staring at each other, screwing up their faces.

"Fred, George, what the hell are you trying to do?" Bill asked and ducked as his mother went to hit him gently with a wooden spoon for his language in front of her "innocent little Ronnikins" who had just turned five and was about as innocent as a hormonal teenage boy due to his elder brothers.

"We're trying…" Fred began.

"To wink…" George continued.

"At each other!" The twins said loudly and then turned back to each other and started making their faces again. Charlie couldn't hold back the guffaw that escaped him as one of the boys screwed up his face completely, taking on a rather constipated expression. Bill was just laughing freely.

"Should we try and teach them or just leave them to it?" Bill asked Charlie between laughs, ignoring the disapproving looks his mother was sending his way.

"Leave them to it," Charlie gasped, wiping a tear of laughter away. "I can't wait to see how they try and pick up girls." He was only thirteen himself but he was already discovering women and Bill had had at least four girlfriends in the past two years.

Eventually Molly gave up on berating her sons and joined in the laughter as Fred and George spent at least half an hour attempting to wink before they eventually gave up and vowed to try again tomorrow.


	9. Bridge

**Keyword: Bridge**

"You haven't done the homework?" Angelina said to Fred, her voice saying that she was exasperated but her eyes showing that she was amused. "You know Snape's going to kill you, right?" Fred chuckled and slung his arm around her as they made their way up from Hagrid's hut towards the covered bridge.

"Will you protect me, Ange?" Fred asked with a serious expression and she sighed and rolled her eyes at him as he smirked.

"I'd rather listen to Katie and Oliver exchange sickeningly cute comments for half an hour," she replied and made to move away from him but he stopped her.

"Why, are you jealous that I don't shower you with sickeningly cute comments?" Fred asked innocently and she glared at him. "You make me sound like a bad boyfriend!" The atmosphere between the couple had turned somewhat sour as Angelina glowered up at Fred, who had meant it jokingly but now was wishing he hadn't said it. Girls could just be so unpredictable sometimes.

"Well, you aren't exactly brilliant! Sure, you make me laugh and we have some good conversation, but that's what a best friend should be like – not a boyfriend. A boyfriend should be like that, and also sweet and complimentary and loving. The only love I get from you is the jealous arm around the shoulders whenever I dare to talk to another boy. You've never even kis-" Fred, growing bored of his girlfriend's rant because it totally wasn't true – he was so sweet he might as well have been a Sugar Quill – swooped down and claimed her lips with his own.

George and Lee glanced over their shoulders as the squabbling couple suddenly went silent and both smirked at the sight of Fred and Angelina kissing on the bridge, completely oblivious to the world around. They turned away, grinned at each other, and continued on their way to Potions only to be joined by Fred moments later.

"Did you just leave her standing there?" Lee asked casually, tucking his hands into his pockets as the three third year boys sauntered through the castle.

"Yep," Fred replied.

"Decide to leave before she came to her senses and yelled at you for kissing her the first time just to shut her up?" George questioned wisely.

"Yep," Fred said again, a lazy smile on his face.

""We're not going to rescue you later, when she comes to give you a piece of her mind," Lee commented and George nodded in agreement.

"You're on your own there, mate."


	10. Letter

**Keyword: Letter**

"I bet they won't come – you guys will be the first Squibs in the family, like, ever." Charlie smirked teasingly down at the eleven year old twins who, for once, were being somewhat serious. They had completely ignored the presents and birthday breakfast that awaited them when they entered the kitchen that morning. Instead, in their usual spooky manner, the twins silently moved together towards the window and stood there, waiting.

"Oh Charlie, don't say such a thing! Your poor brothers have been waiting for this day since they were old enough to understand," Molly scolded, slapping his hand away from the stack of pancakes which were waiting to be demolished – as soon as the twins got their letters that was.

"I don't know, Mum, it's already getting quite late in the morning. My letter arrived at eight o'clock sharp – it's nearly ten already. Maybe Charlie's right – maybe you guys are Squibs," Bill said seriously, leaning against the counter and raising an eyebrow when the twins turned and regarded him with identical looks of disdain.

"You say that…

"…but we're the ones who…"

"…caused your hair to go on fire the other week," the twins chorused and he glowered at them as they brought up the memory. He'd been filling in a job application for a place at Gringotts as an assistant curse-breaker (much to their mother's horror) when the twins had rushed past and knocked his ink all over the parchment, ruining it. Obviously he hadn't been particularly happy with them so they'd gotten quite an earful until, inexplicably, flames started licking up his long hair.

"Yeah well…" Bill's next words, which were sure to be rather inappropriate, were drowned out by his mother's happy cry as she pointed out of the window.

"Oh look, look!" She gestured wildly and the entire family turned in unison to gaze eagerly out at the sky. Moments later two owls dropped through the window and landed in front of the twins – and then stuck their legs out so the boys could take their respective letters. Laughter swept the room as it became clear that the owls were identical, down to the last feather.


	11. Sorrow

**Keyword: Sorrow**

"A time of great sorrow is upon us, George," Fred muttered as the two brothers stood in the window of their shop, watching as children stopped to stare at the window longingly before their worried mothers drew them close and hurried them away. There were a few older patrons in the shop who were milling around, glancing over their shoulders nervously every now and then, but no one below the age of fourteen.

"It's a sad thing, Fred," George replied sadly. The two men both looked up hopefully at the sound of the shop bell ringing as a small boy eagerly pushed the door open, a grin on his face. The twins beamed back, but their smiles faded quickly as the boy's mother ran up and scooped him up before running out of the shop with him and up the street. Several loud explosions nearby made Fred and George exchange uneasy glances.

"I reckon it's time to close up for today," Fred said softly, glancing at his watch and then at the few customers in the shop who were gazing in the direction of the street with wide eyes. There was a fair bit of screaming going on – sadly it was a regular occurrence for people to be dragged out these days; especially the muggleborn shop owners. It was rather early to close the shop at half past two, but George nodded.

"You lock up and call Mum to tell her to expect us early, and I'll send this lot out through the backdoor. We don't want any trouble." The two exchanged glances as there was another bang from outside, closer to the shop this time, and then they separated to do their tasks. Fred pulled out his wand and muttered something into it, and then watched as the silver vapour of his patronus appeared and then vanished to the Burrow.

"I'm afraid that, due to some minor incidents occurring in the street, we'll have to close up early today. If you'll all just, ah, follow me to the backdoor you can return to your homes without any trouble." Their customers look relieved and followed him to the backdoor where George made sure they all Apparated safely away before he turned back to his twin with a grim expression. It was a time of great sorrow indeed.


	12. Hit By An Object

**Prompt: hit by an object**

"Mr Weasley, I am sick of your childish antics, please move yourself to the other side of the classroom." McGonagall glared down at the twins who smiled innocently back up at her.

"Which Mr Weasley, Professor?" Fred asked.

"There's two of us!" George chimed in.

"Please specify," the twins said together and the entire class suppressed sniggers as McGonagall's glare intensified. Fred glanced at George, smirked, shrugged, and moved to a seat a few rows behind his brother. McGonagall sighed, rolled her eyes, and moved back to the front of the classroom to continue the lesson.

Fred grinned at his neighbour, and then tore a scrap off his parchment and hastily transfigured it into a tea cosy (it was the first thing to spring to mind) and chucked it at his brother's head. It hit with a larger 'oomph' than Fred was expecting and George glanced over his shoulder, glare evident on his face as he searched for the person who had dared throw a tea cosy, of all things, at him.

"Hey there," Fred mouthed to him when his eyes finally settled on him and George rolled his eyes, tore off a scrap of parchment, scribbled something on it, and then transfigured it into a miniature flamingo (of the plastic kind which could be found in muggle gardens) and threw it back at him when McGonagall wasn't looking, hitting Fred just below his eye.

"Okay, Merlin!" He muttered, transfiguring it back and reading his brother's note which simply told him where he could put that tea cosy. He chuckled lightly and scribbled another suggestion (mainly, up Percy's arse with the stick that had been lodged there for years), transfigured it into a miniature llama – still living, thank you very much – and threw it back. The llama bleated with alarm and McGonagall looked up just as it hit George's ear. Fred sniggered.

"Mr Weasley," she said in an admonishing tone as she marched up to him. "The llama, if you please." He sniggered again as George handed it over, ears flaming as McGonagall transfigured it back to the piece of parchment. She looked up, glaring at George first, and then Fred.

"Mr Weasley - both of you this time - detention."


	13. Waiting

**Keyword: Waiting**

"Take your time, Georgie, we'll all be waiting for you so take as long as you need." Molly gently pressed a hand to her son's shoulder and used the other one to wipe furiously at the tears which were still coursing down her face. George had stopped sobbing an hour or two ago and was now just staring at Fred's body with tears silently making their way down his bruised and bloodied face.

The battle had ended nearly five hours ago and people were just beginning to disperse from the hall, leaving the bodies of their loved ones so they could find a place to sleep – thankfully the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dormitories hadn't been touched so there was enough room.

"I, um," George coughed, attempting to clear his throat which felt as dry as bone to him. When he spoke again his voice was still raspy with tears but slightly clearer. "I think I'll stay here for a bit longer… alone." He only added the last bit because Ginny nodded and made to sit down beside him again.

"Okay, son, you take all the time you need," Arthur said quietly, not bothering to hide his tears as he wrapped his arm around Molly who had broken into a fresh round of sobs as he lead her away. The two glanced back over their shoulders as they reached the door, eyes running over Fred's body, and then questioningly to George, who nodded stiffly. They inclined their heads and left, followed by their horde of children. George was left quite alone.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the night – he just sat and stared at his twin's body, so painfully familiar that it could have been him lying there. He wished it was him. A few people went up and down the hall a few times, occasionally stopping to see if everyone was alright – there were others in there who couldn't bear to leave their loved ones either.

George fought against sleep for as long as he could, not even daring to look away. At several points he had to blink and rub his eyes because he could have sworn he saw Fred's chest moving up and down, or a twitch of the fingers – but his hopes were shattered as he realised it was just a trick of the light.

That night, when he could fight it no longer, George fell asleep beside his twin's lifeless body.


	14. What's Going On

**Prompt: "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"**

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Oliver was pacing anxiously in front of the doors of the hospital wing, trailing mud everywhere, and glancing at the closed doors so often and so quickly he would probably end up with whiplash.

"Well, Oliver, it would appear that our star Seeker…"

"…is in the hospital wing…"

"…with no bones in his arm to speak of…"

"…thanks to everyone's favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts professor!" Oliver glared at the twins as they grinned cheekily at him, both still wearing their Quidditch robes and covered in mud.

"What we want to know…"

"…is whether he's going to be alright…"

"…or not!" His scowl intensified as the girls rolled their eyes behind him.

"Well, what are we going to do if Harry's out of action for the next Quidditch match? We need him to beat Hufflepuff, I can't think of anyone who could possibly replace Harry – let alone match his skill. I mean, come on, have any of you seen a Seeker that good at such a young age… And what if he's out of action for the rest of season? I can't think of what could possibly happen…" Oliver's frantic rant was cut off Alicia standing up and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Oliver, this is Madam Pomfrey we're talking about." Fred raised an eyebrow at his captain who attempted to sigh but was blocked by Alicia's hand so it came out as more of a muffled grunt.

"Not some muggle doctor," George chimed in, shaking his head in disapproval at Oliver as he wandered, out loud, how he could possibly be so silly as to think that the school nurse wouldn't have Harry fixed in a jiffy.

"Yeah, he's probably in there right now just testing out the new bones in his arm…" Katie said, trailing off at the end and twisting her face as she remembered the way Harry's arm had flopped around.

"Or, you know, having some disgusting concoction forced down his throat," Angelina concluded as there was a muffled noise of disgust from the hospital wing.


	15. You Don't Have To Leave

**Prompt: "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."**

"You guys know you don't have to leave, right?" Angelina frowned up at the twins who were sitting across from her with serious expressions on their faces, for once. The common room was practically empty and the fire was slowly dying, casting long shadows across the large space and making it seem rather more sinister than usual. Angelina ran her hand over her arm, shivering slightly, and wondered what on earth Umbridge had done to kill the school spirit in such a way that the Weasley twins were thinking of leaving.

"Yes, we do." Fred leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he regarded his long-time friend and sometimes date. "We've got the money, everything's all ready to go in the shop, and there's really nothing left for us here now." Fred nodded firmly and George leaned forward to copy his brother's position, gazing at Angelina with an equal intensity.

"Umbridge is slowly destroying the school and we can't have her dragging us down too," George said quietly, shifting his gaze from Angelina into the fire. Fred kept his eyes on her and she fidgeted uneasily.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this and not Lee, or even Katie," she said after a slight moment of uncomfortable tension. The twins chuckled, grinned, and rolled their eyes at each other.

"She thinks we haven't already told Lee," Fred said to George who smirked at him.

"As if we wouldn't let our best friend know we're planning to leave school," George replied back and they both leered at Angelina who rolled her eyes right back at them, the tense atmosphere broken by the slight bit of their normal brotherly banter.

"Oh, well, whatever!" She cried, throwing cushions at them both when they started to laugh loudly at her flustered state. "How're you planning to get out, though? You can't Apparate within the grounds and Umbridge has your brooms chained up…"

"Angelina," Fred sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, sweet Angelina," George said softly, doing the same as his brother.

"Are we wizards or not?" The two chorused.


	16. Duel

**Keyword: Duel**

There are lights flashing all around him and no matter where he looks there are spells being fired and walls breaking and people falling. He should be focusing on his own duel but he can't because he's so scared and he can't see any of his family members around him. He knows that Hogwarts is a big place, and it's a big battle, but surely he should at least be able to see one flash of that famous Weasley red hair?

"_Crucio!_" The pain is agonising and there are images flashing in front of his eyes as he writhes on the ground. First he sees Mum, her eyes wide and hair flying as she slowly falls backwards, the aftermath of a spell still glowing around her. Dad, his glasses crooked as he lies on the floor with his limbs spread-eagled around him in a bizarrely puppet like fashion. Bill, blood pouring down from a cut above his eye. Charlie, staring down the point of an enemy wand, fierce determination in his eyes even as he fights a losing battle. Percy, Ron, Ginny. Fred.

He hasn't seen Fred for an hour now, ever since Percy had been fighting two Death Eaters at once and Fred had run off to help him. He can't even remember the last thing they said to each other – he was pretty sure that it was something about promising to stick together for this battle and then for always after it. Then again, it was just as likely that they had said something completely inappropriate, laughed, and then been drawn into the fight. That was actually the more likely option of the two – they never had been able to stay serious for very long.

"George, watch out!" It is Angelina's voice that knocks him out of his reverie and he ducks just in time to avoid a fatal curse, sends her a weak but grateful smile, and carries on fighting.


	17. Howling

**Prompt: Howling**

Ron was woken up by the sound of one of his brothers howling with rage – presumably Percy. It was always Percy. Shrugging it off, Ron rolled back over and buried his head in his pillow, pulling his sheets right up to his chin with a noise of muffled contentment. In his opinion, eleven o'clock in the summer holidays was far too early a time to get up and therefore he was justified at least two more hours in bed.

However, his little bubble of bliss was interrupted by his bedroom door flying open and slamming against the wall with a crash that had him pelting upright; terrified his mother had come to turf him out of the warm retreat of his bed. He quickly settled back down when the twins threw themselves into his room and dived over his bed, mischievous grins on their faces.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing now?" Ron groaned, flopping back on his pillows and flinging his arm over his face to block the sunlight that was now streaming in through the open door.

"Running away from Percy," one of them whispered – Ron couldn't be bothered trying to tell the difference between them at this level of consciousness – and the fourteen year old duo high-fived and rolled about laughing as if they were six again.

"So it is him shouting then?" Ron grumbled, squinting at the twins who nodded.

"We set his alarm clock to belt out a mixture of offensive nonsense and Celestina Warbeck every hour on the hour and he can't figure out how to turn it off," the other twin confided before bursting into laughter again as a loud chorus of A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love started pouring through the house. Ron wondered how he had slept through the earlier renditions.

A moment later, Percy's anger became a lot louder, and rapid footsteps made their way up towards Ron's bedroom. The twins exchanged identical evil grins and summoned their brooms, diving out of Ron's window in the last second before Percy appeared, face puce with anger as he shook a happily out-of-tune alarm clock at the window.


	18. Excited

**Prompt: Excited**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" George jumped around excitedly, flailing his arms about and talking in a very girl, high-pitched voice. Lee was on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed his head off and Fred was in a similar state. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were sitting on the sofas nearby not looking impressed at all.

"I'm so excited!" George continued, still jumping about. "I mean, I can't believe we're going to _Hogsmeade_! It's going to be so cool and we're going to make all the second and first years jealous because they're not old enough to go to Hogsmeade and we are and just oh my gosh!"

"George, it isn't funny! Especially because I can't even go!" Katie protested, standing up and actually stomping her foot to emphasise her point. This just made the three boys laugh harder – there were actually tears rolling down Fred's face.

"Yeah, stop it! Just because you guys have snuck out to Hogsmeade loads of times doesn't mean we can't be excited, because you never actually bothered to invite us!" Angelina stood up too, glaring at the boys disapprovingly. "You think you're so cool because you know your secret passages and you sneak around the castle at night and then brag about it the next day but it's not cool – it's just selfish!"

"In fact," Alicia stood up now and chipped in, "you guys can't hang out with us today. And we know that none of you have any money this weekend so when you want something from Honeydukes or a bottle of Butterbeer, don't come crying to us. We'll be bringing plenty back for Katie, but nothing for you!" The three girls stormed out of the common room, leaving the boys to laugh themselves sick and then wonder if they'd perhaps made a mistake in making fun of their friends. Then they shrugged it off and started laughing again.


	19. First Date

**I'm awfully sorry for how long this took me, I've been run off my feet lately :/ I'll be updating more now, all being well.**

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" George muttered to his twin as he waited by the door of the common room for Katie to appear down from the dormitory.

He'd finally plucked up the courage to ask her out – with a lot of pushing from Fred – only to find out that his brother had also arranged to have a date on the same night, in the same place as him, wearing pretty much the exact same outfit. For both twins it was their first official shot at a date but, rather than being nervous like most would be, Fred had decided they would make some fun out of it.

"George, are you ready?" Katie appeared from the dorm with a shy smile on her face as she walked over to him, not noticing Fred who had suddenly sunk into the sofa. George nodded and offered her his arm, shooting his twin a warning look over his shoulder as they left the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure this is going to go wrong," George sighed as he and Fred swapped ties and jackets in the bathroom of the little restaurant they were in. "It's incredible they haven't already noticed – I mean, they are friends and they're sitting basically right next to each other and if they do realise they will not be happy and I actually happen to quite like Katie and…" Fred rolled his eyes, fixed his twin's tie and shoved him out of the bathroom towards the table he had previously been sitting at. Fred himself went to sit opposite Katie, giving her a big smile and shooting George a wink when she looked away.<p>

"Katie, I don't know if I've told you already but you look rather lovely tonight," Fred began to say but was cut off by Katie turning around and tapping Angelina on the shoulder.

"Ange, it would seem our dates have both managed to go to the wrong table," she announced and Angelina nodded her agreement, raising an eyebrow at Fred as George mouthed 'I told you so' at his brother

"I know we're meant to be in this together and all, but this was Fred's idea and I take no responsibility," George hastily said, then dashed out of the restaurant with Fred hot on his heels, leaving the girls to pay the bill and seethe together.


	20. Anger

**Keyword: Anger**

"MUM! MUM! MUUUM!"

The shout was followed by the usual scramble as Arthur and Molly tried to determine which one of their children was screaming this time and who would be the one to go and wipe the tears and soothe the anger. Eventually Molly sighed as she and her husband shared the gaze they saved especially for the twins before she moved her knitting aside, still knitting of course, and went to see which twin had killed the other.

"Mum, look at this." Oddly enough Molly didn't stumble upon Fred and George and a prank gone wrong but instead upon Ron and George, the latter of whom was holding a broomstick with tears in his eyes. Molly was glad to find no broken bones but neither of the twins had really cried since they were about five.

"Mum, he broke my broomstick. It's not fair, he's always breaking my stuff or stealing it…" George launched into his rant and Molly sighed, mentally preparing herself for the anger of her nine year old son even as she wondered, with apprehension, where Fred was. "He knows how much I love this broomstick, even if it is… was really slow and it's not fair that'll he get away with it because he's "innocent little Ronnikins" and I think he should have to buy me a new one with money out of his sweetie fund." George finished his loud, angry speech and folded his arms, glaring at his younger brother with angry tear-filled eyes.

"George, we can fix your broom," Molly said soothingly, now very worried about where Fred was because when the twins were separated it either meant that one of them was stuck somewhere, which happened a lot, or that they were planning something. She was rather worried for Ron's bodily safety. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here, Mum!" Fred seemingly materialised beside George, placing a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder as he nodded to him, eyes glittering. Molly knew that expression and sighed but shook her head and decided to leave them to it – never the wisest idea.

"Good, because it's time for bed." She herded her protesting children towards the stairs and had been sitting down in the living room for all of five minutes before an ear-splitting shriek filled the room, coming from the direction of Ron's room.

"SPIDERS! SPIDERS!" He screamed and Arthur took one look at his wife glowering at the fire before disappearing upstairs to save Ron from his spider filled bed.


	21. Power Over Us

**Prompt: "I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"**

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, would you both be so kind as to stand up and share with the class as to why you are disrupting my lesson yet again?" Fred and George glanced up from the singing frog dancing on their desk and gave McGonagall identical cheeky grins before happily getting to their feet to the amusement of their classmates. McGonagall sighed and resisted rolling her eyes – she shouldn't have expected any less.

"Jazz beans!" Fred cried delightedly as George displayed a handful of colourful beans to the curious class. "Take one and you'll be dancing and singing your way to class – not that you wouldn't anyway if you were going to Transfiguration!" He and George both winked at McGonagall who sighed again, this time fighting a smile that matched the amusement of the rest of the class.

"As flattered as I am, I much prefer the sound of silence," she said sharply and the twins both gasped and put their hands over their hearts, expressions of great upset on their faces.

"Professor McGonagall," George began, shaking his head. "You wound us with your words." He turned away, appearing to be overcome with emotion as Fred nodded and clapped his twin reassuringly on the shoulder.

"We are so hurt that we might even go so far as to say we hate you, but we can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over us?" He cried dramatically and they simultaneously dropped to their knees as if they were begging.

"Please, oh wonderful professor," they pleaded, "release us from this spell! Give us our freedom!" The class was snickering by this point and McGonagall stood up, ready to give them freedom in the form of detention just as the bell rang.

"The spell!" George cried, looking around him miraculously as if he was seeing the room for the first time.

"It's broken!" Fred finished his brother's statement and before McGonagall could get the words out of her mouth, the boys had summoned their bags and dashed out the classroom, trademark grins on their faces.


	22. Forbidden

**Credit owed to this wonderful picture I found: ****weheartit (dot) com (slash) entry (slash) 22543683**

**Prompt: Forbidden**

"Stop it." Fred winced and rubbed the back of his head as he gazed ruefully up at his twin and Lee who were both holding the books they had just whacked him across the head with.

"Stop what?" He complained as they sat down in front of him, blocking his view. "I was doing absolutely nothing."

"You were staring at her again," Lee pointed out, glancing over his shoulder to where Hermione was curled up with a book. "That isn't nothing."

"In fact, it's actually a very big something," George continued, kicking his feet up onto the table and raising an eyebrow at his brother who was attempting to look past Lee to see the girl who was so immersed in her book she wouldn't have noticed the common room burning down around her, let alone three rowdy boys. "She's off limits, mate. Forbidden, not allowed, untouchable." He drew out the last word and Fred practically whimpered.

"Remind me why that is again?" He asked pleadingly, tearing his eyes away from her corner to look at his brother and his friend.

"Because Ron exists and there's something going on there that isn't really explainable to anyone yet but will probably be in the future, because she's the Golden Boy's best friend and he needs to keep her thinking straight and because…" Lee paused for a moment, trying to come up with the last reason.

"Because Ginny would rip all of our balls off if something happened to Hermione," George finished with a decisive nod and a nervous glance to where his sister was sitting in the corner.

"I know, I know," Fred sighed, staring mournfully at the table top. "It just doesn't help that she's around so much. The last time I was in the library – oh shut up, I go there sometimes for research purposes."

"Stalking purposes more like," George filled in and was rewarded with a glare from Fred.

"The last time I was in there I had to leave before I could get anything done because I was afraid I was going to actually tell her how I wanted to take her to some dark corner of that place, push her up against some shelves and knock some books off." He buried his head in his hands as George and Lee looked at each other and started sniggering heartily at the drama that would have caused.


	23. Lust

**Prompt: Lust**

"Who's that dancing with Viktor Krum?"

"I don't know but she's beautiful."

"They look adorable together. I wonder if she's one of the Beauxbatons girls."

Fred and George glanced at each other curiously over the heads of Angelina and Katie before they simultaneously went up onto tiptoe in an attempt to catch a glimpse of this mysterious, supposedly beautiful girl. Angelina and Katie rolled their eyes at each other and disappeared off to find Alicia, leaving Fred and George to scan the dance floor by themselves.

"George… George…" Fred had found the waltzing couple and rapidly hit his twin's shoulder with excitement, eyes wide with confusion and wondering. "George… George!" He cried, knocking George out of his little reverie. George too had found the dancers and had been staring at them in a sort of trance, trying to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"What?" George yelped and whacked his twin back. Neither of the boys had noticed their dates were both missing.

"George… That's Hermione," Fred stated, his voice full of disbelief as he took his eyes off his brother and returned them to the dance floor just as Hermione and Krum swept past, both of them beaming. The eyes of both twins followed the Gryffindor with her shiny hair and her big eyes and her floaty blue robes and then they looked at each other.

"How can that be our Hermione?" George asked Fred as they pulled themselves away from the gaping crowd. Neither twin wanted to admit it to the other but they were both experiencing feelings of lust in the pits of their stomach for their little brother's best friend, the girl they'd previously just dismissed as a do-gooder and a bookworm.

"I have no idea but I think it'd be best if we find our dates and that you stop me from going over to Hermione and Krum and kidnapping her away from that Quidditch player for the two of us to fawn over…" Fred trailed off, his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Maybe keep those kind of thoughts in your head when we find out dates, mate," George replied, clapping him on the shoulder and nodding to show that those were the thoughts in his head too.


	24. Notes

**Prompt: Notes**

A note landed on George's desk, narrowly missing his bubbling cauldron and he turned around to grin at his twin, already knowing that it was from him. Snape had figured out very early on that the two of them would cause trouble whether they were sitting together or not but he had decided they would possibly cause less damage if they were separated so he had put them on different sides of the classroom and basically as far away from each other as possible. This did not stop them passing notes and making snide comments about him, even if their note passing was the least subtle thing in the entire world. Snape still failed to notice.

**Looks like Professor Slimy Git's finally taken his annual shower – about time too, I'd say. The dungeons smell less like rotting eggs than usual. He may have just tidied the room though because his hair is looking greasier than usual.**

George chuckled to himself once he had deciphered Fred's scratchy handwriting – it looked like Fred had literally dropped the piece of parchment in his cauldron and then set fire to it. Actually, that probably wasn't far from the truth.

_As usual, my dear twin, you're right. His hair is as stringy and disgusting as ever – maybe we should send him something from our new shampoo range for Christmas?_

He glanced up to make sure Snape wasn't looking and then used his wand to flick the note back to Fred, hitting Lee on the nose in the process. Fred chuckled and quickly replied.

**Brilliant idea, Gred, as always. Do you think we should send him Strawberries and Spider Bites or Tangerines and Tentacula?**

Much to the horror of both twins, as soon as Fred launched the note into the air, Snape turned around and summoned the note towards himself. He read it with a sardonic sneer on his face before he set fire to it and eyed both twins.

"Well, I'll be absolutely delighted to see you try those products on yourselves every night for the next two weeks," he said silkily as Fred and George exchanged looks of horror.


	25. Chase

**Prompt: A chase scene**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny screamed as she hurtled down the stairs from her dormitory and threw herself into the common room, looking around frantically for her older brothers. There was a moment of complete and utter silence in the room before pretty much everyone in there started laughing their heads off. Ginny scowled around at all of them and, not seeing her brothers, flipped her suddenly purple hair over her shoulder and stormed over to Harry who was at least trying to keep a straight face.

"Give me the map," she demanded, holding her hand out and raising her eyebrow (which was also purple) as if she was challenging him to turn her down. He hesitated momentarily before pulling an old piece of parchment out of his inner pocket and passing it to her. She tapped it with her wand, muttering the words she'd heard the twins say to it so many times and scanned it quickly as the castle unfurled on it. A moment later she shoved it back into Harry's hand and took off in the direction of the kitchens where the two dots labelled Fred Weasley and George Weasley had been heading. Oh they were going to pay for tampering with her shampoo.

She saw them before they saw her but they definitely noticed the flash of light crack out of her wand and shoot towards them as she stalked down the corridor towards them.

"Sister dearest!" One of them cried jovially as they both ducked and started backing hurriedly away with giant smiles on their faces.

"Have you done something different with your hair?" The other added – she couldn't be bothered attempting to tell them apart as she flicked her wand and sent another jet of light cracking towards them again. Both twins yelped and took off, whooping with laughter as they ran. She sprinted after them, brilliant flashes of purple and blue light flying out of her wand as she attempted to hit them with the first hexes that came to mind. She'd get into trouble for this later but at the moment she didn't care. Her hair was purple, damn it, _purple._

"Ginevra, we must say that purple is a great colour on you," the twins yelled over their shoulders as they skidded around a corner. She followed them, the incantation for the Bat Bogey Hex on her lips only for it to disappear as she turned into an empty corridor. She let out a scream of frustration and promised herself she'd find them and chase them again later and this time she would hit them with something. For now, however, she would go and find Hermione and ask her to fix her hair.


End file.
